Within Destiny
by Black Shard
Summary: Sometimes, the greatest adventures aren't written in the stories & have remained a secret... until now. We'll see what happened between the chapters of the ninja & kunoichi's stories. ('Behind the scenes' & prequel-esque stuff within the 'Destiny' series)
1. Chapter 1

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi everyone! I'm thrilled to finally start my one-shot/drabble compilation that will be 'behind the scenes' stuff within my 'Destiny' series! The votes were unanimous so I'm gonna deliver! First drabble is something I've been planning for some time so I hope you enjoy it! Now here's the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Lego does.**

* * *

Drabble 1 (set during the prologue of Children of Destiny)

It's been over two months since Aria was confirmed to be pregnant. The kunoichi of wind was looking forward to being a mother but at the same time, she was scared. She originally thought that having a child will only hold her down and it will be brutal but Kai was a loyal husband and was already protective of their child, even if he or she won't be born for another seven months.

In a few days, she will have her first ultrasound and she'll finally see her baby for the first time, even if it isn't born yet.

Nya had made a few remarks that Aria's belly was slightly larger than hers at the same time she was pregnant with Chris when she visited them a couple of days ago. The former kunoichi also sought some advice from other women who were pregnant and even they said her baby bump was a bit 'big' for twelve weeks. She knew of the possibility of a multiple birth but she and Kai adamantly believed that they were having one baby and that it was just a 'bigger' baby but she can only hope it won't grow so big her belly will burst by nine months.

But that wasn't the only issue she was facing.

Aria was feeling very weak to the point she had trouble standing for more than ten minutes or suffered from a terrible vertigo if she moved a lot and she was still in her first trimester. It was a good thing Kai worked at home so he can always be there for his wife.

"Aria, are you okay?" He caught her when she stumbled towards the workshop to see him.

"I'm fine…" The former kunoichi was still determined to stand on her own two feet.

"You've been very sick lately," Her husband had her sit down, "You shouldn't do much."

"Kai, I can take care of myself…"

The ninja turned blacksmith knew better than to argue with his wife. It was already extremely stressful for him to face her mood swings and satiate her strange cravings.

"Is there anything you need?" He offered.

"I'm fine," Aria shook her head, "How about you?"

"I'm getting a little thirsty but I can manage."

"Don't worry about me, Kai," The former kunoichi kissed his cheek, "I can handle it."

Before he can stop her, his pregnant wife left him to his work so he might as well finish up.

Kai was completely engrossed with his work that he didn't realize Aria never returned since he began working on the short sword. Only when he finished it did he sense something wrong…

He rummaged through the house calling for his wife until he finally found her.

"Aria!"

The olive-skinned woman was passed out on the kitchen floor. The blacksmith wasted no time rushing her to the hospital and remained by her side as the doctors examined her.

"Her hormone levels are a bit high but with a proper diet, she'll be fine." The doctor said once the pregnant kunoichi was examined.

Aria eventually came to while the doctors performed the ultrasound early to check on her baby.

"Kai… What… What happened…?" Aria groaned groggily.

"You fainted but you'll be fine." The fire ninja gently embraced his wife.

"W-what…!? But what about our baby…?"

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Pyrrhus, the babies are unharmed." The doctor reassured them.

"Oh what a relief! I thought- wait… _babies_ …?" Kai did a double take.

"Of course," The doctor said as if stating the obvious, "Your wife is having twins. Take a look."

He moved the screen so the expecting parents could see it and they can see it. The image was blurry but they can make out two tiny bodies so there was no denying it.

They were going to have _two_ babies to shower with love and devotion.

"A-are you sure…? Maybe there's something wrong…" Aria still can't believe she was pregnant with _two_ babies, especially for her first time.

"No. We even detected two heartbeats within your womb. All we know is that you're definitely having twins and we can wait until your next ultrasound to confirm the genders."

"I don't care about that," Kai shook his head, "We're gonna have twins!"

Although he was shocked at first, the fiery ninja was even more thrilled that he was going to be a father of two than when he first found out Aria was pregnant. As for Aria herself, she was still unsure what to think. She was overjoyed at the idea of having two little ones to love but at the same time, she was scared. She was looking forward to raising her babies but she was fearful of the pain she'll go through. She heard so many tales of the immense pain only a mother can ever know. Even her mother had vivid memories of going through that pain thrice.

"Aria, it's alright! Our kids are fine and I know you'll be a good mom!" Kai tried to comfort Aria.

"That's not it. I'm looking forward to being a mom but I don't know if I can handle the pain…"

"I also know you'll be able to handle it," Her husband looked at her straight in her sky blue eyes, "You went through so much as the kunoichi of wind and giving birth will be nothing compared to the hardships we went through as ninjas."

"Kai…"

Aria couldn't be more grateful to have such a supportive husband and felt better, knowing he'll be there for her throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. Maybe having to go through a few more months of mood swings and raging hormones will be worth it.

"Kai, I'm starting to look forward to being a parent. As long as I can be a parent with you."

The fiery couple shared a passionate kiss, knowing that with each other, they will be able to be good parents to their children and knowing that they'll have twice the joy already made it even better than they can ever imagine.

Too bad it'll be another seven months before they can meet their babies…

* * *

 **First drabble done and this may be the 1** **st** **of many! As you can see, much of the stuff will be lighthearted but I'd like to hear your suggestions on what you'd like to see!**

 **In other news, I have a new poll based on my newest story idea & the poll will be up for 2 weeks so please vote!**

 **For now, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Within Destiny**

 **Wow! I'm really surprised how many people are already enjoying this drabble collection! Thank you so much! Now, here's another one though this one's just for giggles but enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 2 (set during the ninjas' night at Arbouria before Heather joins the team)

Heather stared out the window of her home, knowing that somewhere in her cozy hometown of Arbouria, the ninjas were staying the night. She heard so much about them but there was a certain one she just can't get out of her head.

'Zane…'

That white ninja with his unique looks that can only be described as 'beautiful', even if he was male. They only met once but the English girl can somehow feel that he was different…

"Heather?"

The seemingly ordinary girl flinched at her name being called but it was just Nya who just stood there behind her. Next to her was the mysterious Sensei Wu.

"Is something wrong?" The kunoichi of metal asked.

"Nothing. I'll take you to the guest room." The English girl took the two guests up the stairs.

While walking down the hall, Nya noticed another bedroom door…

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Keep going." Heather said in a sudden and sullen manner, as if she didn't want the kunoichi of metal to find out what was in that certain room.

"But what's in there?"

"Don't bother trying to get in. It's locked."

Sensei Wu noticed that look in her eye. He knew how she felt but now wasn't the time for her to face that issue. Not yet…

"Here's your room." Heather presented the guest room to Nya and Sensei Wu.

The room was simple and had two beds. It wasn't much but it wasn't that bad either.

"It will do." The old man sat on one of the beds and began meditating.

This was still a lot for Heather to take in. It was one thing to have a sudden visit by strangers but being told she's a kunoichi… she had no idea what to say, do, or even think.

"Let me guess, a lot is going through you head?" Nya suddenly asked.

The rosy-skinned girl gave a startled gasp but nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get used to it and you won't be the only one. Sensei, do you mind if I go and talk to Heather a bit?" The Japanese girl asked Sensei Wu.

"Of course not," The old man shook his head, "In fact, some advice will be really helpful."

"Great!"

The duo headed over to Heather's room and Nya can quickly tell she was into Mother Nature. Various pots of flowers were strewn on the windowsills, dried flowers hung on the wall, the bed had floral embroidery on the pillows and blankets, and even the wallpaper had simple patterns that still vaguely resembled leaves.

"So is there anything I need to know before I make my decision?" Heather attempted to start a conversation with the sole kunoichi.

"Let me just say that you've got a lot to learn." Nya answered.

Soon, the two girls spent much of the evening discussing life as a kunoichi…

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, the ninjas found it hard trying to get comfortable on just one bed that was hard as rock with flat pillows and a thin blanket. Zane kept whatever complaints he had to himself and quite miraculously, Jay managed to fall asleep.

Lloyd was practically leaning on the edge of the bed and it was no help either that the brawny Cole was right next to him. He'd probably fall off if the muscular ninja moves the slightest bit.

"Roll over." Lloyd hissed at Cole, who had also fallen asleep on the crammed bed.

"I said roll over!" The green ninja tried to shove the earth ninja until he finally turned over…

…On top of Lloyd.

Being crushed between a hard mattress and a beefcake ninja, the green ninja was more like the green pancake.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short. After all, this is a drabble collection.**

 **Anyway, reviews are always appreciated & if you have any suggestions, fire away.**

 **It's kinda strange… all of a sudden, I'm having a craving for some green pancakes…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Within Destiny**

 **Hey guys! I'm finally on to drabble 3! This time, it's gonna be like a prequel because it'll focus on past events even before the actual show began so it MIGHT also fit in with the canon universe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Drabble 3 (set the day before the pilot episodes)

Nya stared at her reflection in the mirror, grooming her long ebony hair that reached the tips of her thighs. She wasn't a necessarily vain person but she took some pride in her luxurious locks. She also got dressed for a day out with her friends, which was nice because it wasn't often that Kai would let her go out without him. She selected a button shirt with light blue vertical stripes with some frills at the top, form-fitting black jeans, a small navy blue neck scarf, and silver stud earrings with a silver bracelet.

Ignacia was a quaint little town and Nya didn't mind the peaceful atmosphere but lately, she's been having a case of wanderlust. She started to feel a strong desire for something different… Something more…

"Nya!" Kai's voice echoed from the workshop.

The hazel-eyed girl sighed and headed to the shop in front of their home.

"What is it?" The Japanese girl asked with slight exasperation once she arrived.

Ever since their father passed, Kai was something of a guardian for her but he can be a little too protective but that might be an understatement. She was something of a local belle in Ignacia and many young men have tried flirting with her before but Kai always scared them off before she can even turn them down. But even if he didn't, Nya wasn't interested in them. They were just too 'macho' for her and if she ever wanted a date a man, she wanted to have some things in common with him such as their favorite color being blue and having an affinity for inventions and technology, but she also wanted to be with someone who was unique and intelligent, but still have a sense of humor.

She wondered if there was anyone out there like that…

"Nya, are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Kai asked, being the protective brother he was.

"Kai, I can take care of myself," His little sister responded, "Besides, I'm going out with friends."

"But what about- ?"

"I don't want you worrying about me all the time. Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted it."

The young blacksmith was unsure how to respond. Their late parents had wished for their son and daughter to not mourn them forever and continue moving forward on their deathbeds but Kai didn't want to break his promise to them to take care of Nya…

"Nya… You're my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you or…"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Fine… Just be careful…" Kai finally allowed Nya to go.

"I will." She bade her brother farewell and headed off to meet her friends…

* * *

Kai spent the next few hours running the Four Weapons just like every other day.

Kai continued hammering down the metal, trying to fill in the shoes his late father left behind. It wasn't easy but he was determined to be the greatest blacksmith in Ninjago, even if most of his creations weren't exactly the best. Most of his swords were gnarled or broke easily but he was not one to give up so easily and he also had to work to provide money for himself and Nya since they've fallen on hard times. Not many people were interested in buying weapons anyway since there hasn't been any conflict in Ninjago. Not since Lord Garmadon fell to the Underworld…

"I'm home!" Kai was finally greeted by a familiar voice once he was done with today's work. He came up to greet Nya but what he saw shocked him.

"NYA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" His voice could be heard all across the neighborhood.

"What?" The Japanese girl rolled her eyes over her brother's protective attitude.

"What happened to your _hair_!?" He pointed at her midnight tresses.

Nya looked the same except... her long black hair was not so long anymore. It was now cut very short, ending above her shoulders. Kai knew his sister was a bit proud of her hair and seeing her with short hair was like the impossible becoming reality.

"W-what did you do!?" Kai exclaimed again.

"My hair was getting in the way and it'll be less expensive to take care of it now." Nya answered nonchalantly, brushing a short strand aside.

"You didn't have to do it just because it won't cost so much!"

"That's not the main reason I cut it. I really wanted to try something new."

"But you were so proud of your hair…"

"Yeah, but real beauty is on the inside."

"I guess…"

…

"Kai… do you ever wish for something different?" Nya stared out the window.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Every single day has been the same, you running the shop and me in charge with the house. I feel like everything is repeating itself. I want something more… I wish I can get away from here or at least have some excitement in my life…" The now short-haired girl sighed wistfully.

"But this is a time of peace! Are you saying you want something bad to happen!?"

"Of course not! Excitement isn't the same as conflict. I just want to make my own experiences, such as meeting new people and visiting new places…"

"Nya, life isn't like the stories you're always reading. We're just ordinary people living ordinary lives. Even if it isn't, we don't really have the means to do that. We still have to run the shop."

"But…"

"Stop getting your head stuck in the clouds all the time. I'll tell you what, I'll make your favorite food for dinner, okay?" Kai offered.

"Alright…"

Before following her brother back in their actual house behind the shop, Nya gave one last look at the setting sun, still wishing for a life of adventure away from here.

'One day…'

Nya had no idea what destiny had in store for her… not until she came home the next day after running some errands to see Kai talking to a strange old man…

* * *

 **And that's how it all started, at least for Kai & Nya!**

 **I had a blast writing this drabble & I hoped you enjoyed reading it too! As always, reviews may keep this compilation going & suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Within Destiny**

 **Okay. I don't have much to say here but this is inspired by so many Ninjago fan artists complaining that Kai's hair is a nightmare to draw & honestly, I don't blame them! XD Even I don't know how it even works so made a drabble based off of it so read!**

* * *

Drabble 4 (set right after the ninjas buy the fancy apartment at the beginning of season 2)

Lloyd can't help but feel guilty seeing the ninjas so exhausted to keep up with the payments for the apartment just to ensure his success as the green ninja. It still felt nice to be the hero for a change but it just didn't feel right seeing the ninjas work their asses while he gets to do nothing but go through the obstacle course, even if he gets his own ass kicked several times on a daily basis. The kid racked his brain for an idea and then a light bulb went off in his mind.

"I got it!" He exclaimed out loud.

"What?" Jay groaned, "You finally learned Spinjitzu so we don't have to pay the bill anymore?"

"Since you're all working your asses off keeping up with the rent, I've decided to come up with a better way to pay so you wouldn't have to complain like a bunch of babies!" Lloyd said.

"Geez, thanks a lot…" Cole deadpanned.

"So what _is_ your idea?" Zane asked.

"It's a secret…"

The ninjas didn't know if this was a good thing… not with that smirk Lloyd was pulling off…

* * *

The first thing Kai would do after a shower was dry off his thick brown hair so he can spike it up with all the gel he can get his hands on. Once his tresses were up in their trademark spikes, the fire ninja wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door, and…

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"WHAT THE- !?"

Kai almost dropped his towel at all the cameras flashing at him and the shrieking fangirls trying to grab his towel and even his own flesh.

"How the hell did you get here!?" The fiery ninja tried to shove the paparazzi away but it wasn't easy when he's also trying to keep his towel from falling off. They were absolutely everywhere, clambering around him even in the spacious living room.

"Step right up!" A boyish voice spoke above the fangirls' squealing, "See the eighth wonder of the world! Take a look at the hair that defies all law and order!"

Kai shoved his way past the fans and reporters and couldn't believe who was behind all this.

"LLOYD FREAKIN' GARMADON!"

Kai can't believe it.

The kid was showcasing his hair like some sideshow attraction!

"What?" The fair-haired boy asked in a bored manner.

"Lloyd! When you said you'll help us pay the bill, I didn't mean you using me like a circus freak!" Kai pointed at the crowd that still tried to get a good look at his semi-legendary hair.

"What do you expect?" Lloyd shrugged, "It's the first thing everyone notices about you. Even _I_ noticed it when I saw you for the first time."

"Hey Kai! Stand over here so everyone can look!" A rough voice called him.

Kai's amber eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when he saw the owner of the voice. It's been less than an hour since he woke up and his day was already a living hell.

"Why are you guys on his side!?" He screamed like a banshee at Cole and Jay who were cashiers for the one-day-only event.

"Sorry Kai, but Lloyd's idea was pretty good and it's actually working." Cole tried reasoning with the disgruntled ninja.

"You gotta admit, your hair's making us a LOT of money!" Jay flaunted several dollar bills.

"Now stand over there before I lose- I mean, YOU lose costumers!" Lloyd ordered his specimen, excuse me, teammate to the makeshift platform at the center of the living room.

'Great… The mighty ninja of fire has been reduced to a brat's freak show display…'

Kai stood there wearing nothing but a towel while the green ninja raked in all the money he can get by completely humiliating his teammate. To add insult to injury for the poor fire ninja, Zane was also serving homemade cupcakes with chocolate decorations that resembled spikes to look like Kai's signature hairdo.

"Legend has it that some towns thrive on making hair gel just to provide enough for Kai to style his hair into his signature gravity-defying spikes! But the _real_ wonder is how anyone can draw it accurately! How does his hair even work? No one knows! Heck, even _I_ have no idea and I'm the green ninja! It'll cost two more dollars to accept the drawing challenge!"

Of course many people took the challenge but not a single one of them can draw the fire ninja's spiky hair right, something that disheartened him even further since they were all so far off.

"Oh and before you go, don't forget to take a complimentary picture with one of your favorite ninjas without their shirts!"

Before the other three ninjas knew what was going on, Lloyd shoved them forward and tore off their gi, exposing their toned bodies.

"LLOYD!"

"Hey, you gotta do whatever you can to make more money." Lloyd callously said.

The fangirls went crazy, squealing so high and loud it was a miracle the glass walls didn't break.

"Who's laughing now?" Kai sneered at his teammates, who now felt his humiliation.

"I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master that I'll never trust Lloyd with ideas ever again…" The black ninja grumbled while the girls ogled his bodybuilder muscles.

And that's why the ninjas never sought Lloyd for advice ever again…

* * *

 **Writing this was such a blast! I couldn't stop laughing while writing it! XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed it & as always, review & send in some suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Within Destiny**

 **Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been working on Children of Destiny & Beauty in the Beast so I didn't get much time to make another drabble but I finally decided to make one! Having been writing for a couple of years, I finally decided to take a big leap & write something a little more… 'heated'. That & I haven't written anything with Zane/Heather for a LONG time so this heated drabble is about them, though I can't say I did a good job. Tell me what you think after reading.**

* * *

Drabble 5 (set between Ninjago Nuptials & Children of Destiny prologue)

It was funny how fast time flies.

It still felt like yesterday to Zane when he first saw Heather through the falcon's recording and began to feel this thing humans call 'love'. But he was now human, something he thought to be impossible but his body was now flesh and blood yet he was still the same Zane the ninjas knew and loved. And the same man his dear wife loved since the day they first met.

Now, they were more than just lovers. They were celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

The former nindroid also thought it was impossible for him to marry but was proven wrong yet again. Not even an intelligent man like him knew _everything_.

Being a gentle soul, the ice ninja only partook in more 'heated' shows of affection when his wife truly wanted it and this was one of those occasions.

"Zane…" Heather cooed in Zane's arms while he trailed cool kisses down her rosy neck.

The couple were wrapped in each other's arms in a passionate embrace. Most of their clothes lay in a heap around their bed but Zane still had his boxers and Heather had her underclothes. Their tongues danced in their mouths and their bodies pressed up against one another, both of them shivered at the sensation of bare skin against bare skin until they needed air.

Zane and Heather were now married for a whole year and they finally felt that they were ready.

They were really going to consummate their love for one another.

They've heard so much about this big leap in a romantic relationship and some of the stuff they read and saw were more than a little jarring but this wasn't going to be mindless ecstasy. They were doing this because they loved one another and their hearts will become one.

Although she wanted this, Heather can't help but shake at the thought of what will happen.

"You're shaking." Zane observed and stood back, giving her some space.

"I'm just really nervous…" She answered shyly.

"Heather, are you scared?" Her husband asked.

"To be honest… a little…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"I know it might hurt a bit but I don't care. I'll be fine… as long as it's with you."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes… And you…?"

"I… want this too."

Zane and Heather's lips met in yet another passionate kiss and their tongues danced yet again while the former leaned, causing his wife to fall back on the bed. Zane's cool hands ran up and down Heather's slender form, feeling the smooth skin and brushing her silky hair while Heather ran her hands up and down Zane's bare muscles. Even after becoming human, he maintained a slender yet strong build but they were still noticeable.

Once his lips parted from hers, Zane focused his attention on her neck trailing kisses down the smooth skin and lightly ran his fingers through her bare thigh, making the plant wielder shiver with delight. Heather moaned and clung to his back while his kisses went further down until he was above her still concealed breasts. He stood back to look at her, as if asking with his eyes if he can explore more of her. The look in his wife's eyes said it all.

They were now ready.

The former nindroid's hands crept up his wife's back and unhooked her bra while she grabbed her husband's pale hair, anticipating the new sensations to come.

The night was all theirs to fully explore each other and for their hearts to join as one…

* * *

 **This is my first time writing something 'hot' so I understand if you were disappointed.**

 **As always, send in any suggestions you have & please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi guys! Long time no see! Well that's coming to an end with my latest drabble. I wanted to write about sibling relationship & what better way than to show how Chris & Kyle deal with Sayuri? I had fun writing this drabble so enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 6 (takes place 3 years before Children of Destiny really begins)

The six-year-old Sayuri was downtrodden by her parents' words on the phone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Her mother sighed across the line, "I'm already in the middle of a meeting I'm not allowed to miss. I'll buy the manga for you first thing tomorrow. I love you."

This wasn't the first time today Sayuri failed to get her parents to buy her the latest volume of Pretty Star Sailor. She begged her father to get it but he was working overtime at the company and won't have enough time to stop by the bookstore to buy it.

Luckily, her siblings were home so _they_ can get it for her…

* * *

"Kyle!" Sayuri called for her metal-wielding brother first.

"What now?" Kyle asked in exasperation. The eleven-year-old boy was used to his baby sister's antics but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't get annoyed by them.

"You have to buy me the new Pretty Star Sailor!" The youngest Walker sibling clung to him like her life depended on it.

"We have homework to do and it's been a long day at school. Wait until tomorrow." Kyle pried his sister's arms off his torso.

"But I can't wait that long!" Sayuri whined, "And the bookstore's a few minutes away!"

"Go do something else. You got plenty of stuff to play with." The middle sibling dismissed her.

Sayuri was upset but she hadn't given up yet.

There was still her oldest brother…

* * *

"Chris!" Sayuri ran to oldest brother's room.

"What is it?" The eldest Walker sibling asked, having no idea what's to come.

"I have to get the new issue of Pretty Star Sailor but Mom and Dad are too busy! Can you get it for me?" The only girl jumped onto her brother and clung to him.

Unfortunately, Sayuri was met with the same results as Kyle.

"Wait until tomorrow. Mom and Dad aren't the only ones who are busy."

"But I want it now!" Sayuri puffed up her cheeks, a sign she was going to throw a fit…

"Kyle!" The fourteen-year-old called for reinforcements.

The hazel-eyed boy looked genuinely concerned at first but upon seeing Sayuri, his expression dropped into a bored look.

"Sayuri keeps begging for that stupid manga but I said no and you know how bad her tantrums can get."

"I already told her she can't." The middle sibling replied.

The brothers braced themselves for her temper tantrums before finally telling her the truth.

"Sayuri, you can't have everything you want and expect to have it when you want. You need to have some self-control." Chris started.

"All of us already told you: the manga can wait until tomorrow." Kyle finished.

Sayuri silently pouted at her brothers for a couple of moments and then collapsed on the floor, throwing a fit.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Sayuri rolled on the floor crying, "I want it! I want it today! I want it right now!"

Chris and Kyle were dumbfounded by their sister's temper tantrum. She was six yet she rolled on the floor and wailed like a baby. Getting angry will only provoke her further and their sister seemed to catch on since she suddenly stopped.

But she had one more trick up her sleeve…

" _Pleeeeaaaase_ , _Onii-chan_?" Sayuri pulled off her puppy-dog eyes look that ALWAYS worked on her parents. Her brothers can almost see anime sparkles around her face but they weren't their parents and didn't surrender.

"Nope!" Chris and Kyle crossed their arms and stared her down.

The room was completely silent and anyone could hear a pin drop in there.

…

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !"

Sayuri cried so loud her brothers swore the entirety of Ninjago City could hear her.

"I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"

Chris and Kyle's eardrums literally hurt from Sayuri's crying and tried to cover them to no avail.

"Please! I want it!" Sayuri sobbed uncontrollably, "If you buy it, I won't ask for anything again! Just buy it!"

The Walker brothers felt like they were going deaf from Sayuri's screaming and it was apparent she won't stopping until she gets what she wants and they had to come to the decision to…

* * *

Chris and Kyle were relieved that their sister stopped her temper tantrum once they got her the manga she begged for but were annoyed that they caved in just so she can be quiet. Sayuri read her precious manga like nothing ever happened while her brothers were exhausted.

"Sayuri, don't ever do that again. Seriously, you need to control your temper." Kyle warned her.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said though it sounded like a grumble.

"What?"

"I'm at the good part so leave me alone." Sayuri dismissed them.

"W-why you ungrateful little…!" Chris was _really_ tempted to tear the manga to shreds but Kyle held him down.

"I'm hungry," Their baby sister complained _again_ , "Can you go out and buy some chocolate?"

…

"THAT'S IT!"

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GIVE IT BACK!"

Such is the life of the Walker family…

* * *

 **LOL! This was just like me when I was little! XD**

 **It's nice to break away from the seriousness of Children of Destiny at the moment & write something more lighthearted! As always, give me any suggestions you have & what you'd like me to write & please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Within Destiny**

 **Another day, another drabble. This time, the ninjas' kids will take the spotlight. Here, the guys will find out the hard way that Lloyd can be very scary when angered, as mentioned in the beginning of CoD (still kicking myself for the title having the same abbreviation as Call of Duty). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 7 (takes place 1 year before Children of Destiny)

Like every summer, the new ninja and kunoichi trained together at the monastery.

The new generation of ninjas were exhausted after a long day of training with Sensei Lloyd. The former hero of Ninjago made them do several rounds at the obstacle course and demonstrate their control over their elements. Today, they've done a great job and were well-behaved so he let them have the afternoon all to themselves.

"Sensei Lloyd, can we have some snacks?" Melody asked.

"Of course you can have some but don't eat too much. Iris is making dinner tonight and ruining your appetite is not an option." Lloyd reminded his students of the monastery's schedule.

"Okay!" After grabbing a bag of chips, Leon went to his room to play video games.

As for Willow, she decided to catch up on her favorite cartoons like Adventure Hour.

"Sensei Lloyd, do you mind if the girls and I go out to the city?" Amy asked.

With his students doing particularly well during training, Lloyd decided to be lenient… for today.

"Okay but don't cause any trouble and be back before six." He warned the kunoichi of earth.

" _Danke schön_!"

With a whistle, the kunoichi summoned their dragons and went out to Ninjago City for a day of shopping and fun, leaving the guys to decide how to spend their free time but their teacher also warned them that they're also not allowed to disobey the schedule.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Forrest asked.

"Let's watch some movies!" Chris suggested.

"What kind?"

"I wanna watch anime!"

"Too bad. I wanna watch Outside In!"

"Come on! Let's watch some action movies instead of that sissy stuff!"

After a few arguments, the ninjas settled on a Diz-Nee marathon. However, no movie marathon is not complete without a feast. Despite Lloyd's warnings, the ninjas hoarded as much junk food as they can, from soda to chocolates and from potato chips to ice cream.

"You got everything?" Akira inspected the pile of snacks.

"Everything but the kitchen sink!" Kyle boasted.

"Shush! I already got The Prince and the Snake started!" Forrest hissed.

With the lights off and enough junk food to melt their teeth, the ninjas got the movie marathon rolling. They were practically glued to the screen while munching away on so many snacks their teeth will rot, forgetting about their teacher's warning not to overdo it. After going through all the movies and emptying their supply of junk food, the ninjas were in a state of euphoria.

Nothing can compare to the bliss that enveloped them.

"Now _this_ is living…" Akira sighed in bliss before his mind slipped away with the ninjas following soon after.

* * *

The ninjas were lost in dream land until a familiar voice brought them back to Ninjago.

"Get up!" A harsh voice echoed.

The ninjas groaned groggily as their minds returned to reality. Finally having the strength to lift their heavy eyelids, they awoke to the TV screen still on, empty junk food packages lying around them, and a seething Sensei Lloyd staring down at them. If looks could kill, they would be dead in an instant.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked sternly, pointing at the mess around them.

"Uh… a mess…?" Forrest answered sheepishly.

"From what I can tell, you've been overindulging." Lloyd picked up an empty potato chip bag.

"I can explain." Chris tried coming up with an excuse.

"No excuses." The green ninja cut off his eldest student, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um, no?" Kyle shrunk back, not looking forward to his teacher's punishment.

"I told you not to overdo it and what did you do?"

"Don't blame us. _You_ were the one who let us have a break in the first place."

Akira's remark incited horrified gasps from his brothers.

NOBODY ever spoke back at Lloyd but the green ninja remained eerily silent.

"Great! _Now_ you've done it this time!" Chris whisper-yelled at his cousin.

The ninjas cowered, fearing what horrible punishment Lloyd will inflict on them…

* * *

In the kitchen, Iris, her children, Sensei Wu, and the kunoichi got to eat a lavish steak dinner but after going back to find the ninjas, only Lloyd returned.

"Are the ninjas coming down to eat?" Liana noticed half of the team were still missing.

"They won't be joining us for tonight." Lloyd said flatly before taking his seat.

"Great. What did my brother do this time?" Alex asked with slight exasperation.

The kunoichi shuddered thinking about what Sensei Lloyd must've done to the ninjas. He was a nice teacher most of the time but he can get _really_ scary if anyone crossed the line.

Sensei Wu shook his head, already know what happened by just one look at his nephew's face.

But there were some horrors that are best left untold…

* * *

The ninjas shivered out in the courtyard and they were hungry yet had belly aches at the same time. Now they really regretting eating all that junk food and getting hungry at the worst time possible. Having taken an unscheduled nap, they weren't sleepy even at midnight. It still didn't help that Lloyd punished them by making them spend the night outside without dinner.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Forrest hissed at Akira through clattering teeth.

"He still would've gotten mad at us just for watching movies and eating snacks." He retorted.

"But we could've stopped ourselves." Kyle said in hindsight.

"Eh, it's still worth it." The red ninja huffed like it was nothing.

The other ninjas stared at him like he was crazy but eventually…

They actually agreed.

All those movies and junk food was worth sleeping outside and if they could, they'll do it again.

* * *

 **Boys. They just never learn. *shakes head***

 **This was also fun to write & as always, give me any suggestions you have & please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi guys! I may be on a hiatus from Children of Destiny but that doesn't mean I am with my other stories and what better way to show it than with a drabble that'll destroy your emotions? Read on!**

* * *

Drabble 8 (takes place between the prologue & chapter 1 of CoD)

For most children, a visit to their grandparents meant being overindulged with presents and so many tasty treats their bellies would burst but it was different for Liana and Forrest. While their grandparents on their mother's side were alive and well, their father's parents have already left this world long before they were born.

The Julien family remained silent on the journey to where Zane's parents' final resting place.

In a small clearing at the edge of the Birchwood Forest was a gravestone with two plaques. One had Adam Julien's name inscribed on it and the other with Claire Snow-Julien's. Once the family finally arrived, they gathered before the grave to pay their respects.

"It's been quite a while… Father…" Zane sadly smiled upon his father's plaque before turning to his mother's, "If only I knew you as well… Mother… But I'm grateful you brought me here…"

Heather placed a bouquet of white lilies on the grave. She only knew Dr. Julien for a brief time but she held the intelligent man in high regards. If not for him, then Zane wouldn't be here not just for her but for his fellow ninjas and all of Ninjago.

Having never truly meeting them, Liana and Forrest oft wondered what Dr. Julien and his wife were like and if they would've accepted them.

"What were Grandma and Grandpa like?" The seven-year-old Forrest asked.

"Unfortunately, I know very little of my mother because she… she left this world the day I have entered it. But my father and I loved each other dearly and our relationship transcended even our own lifetimes…"

"Lifetime…?" The boy tilted his head naively.

"That's another story for another time…"

Zane still had yet to tell his innocent children of his origins. Their minds were still too young to comprehend such a thing but he didn't want to keep them in the dark forever. When the time is right, he'll reveal everything to them…

"Would Grandpa like me just for being me?" Liana looked up at her father.

Zane was aware that his daughter often had trouble fitting in and he was sure it was something that ran in his family. He and even his father faced such dilemmas countless times.

"Of course. Grandfather would've truly understood you," Zane said, "In fact, I see much of him in you. He too had his own interests that differed from his peers but that didn't stop him from being himself. He's also the one who gave you your name as he would've named his daughter Liana should he have one."

"What about me?" Forrest asked too.

"He would've also liked you. Like your mother, he saw people for who they truly are as well as your grandmother. Your grandfather had also told me of how she didn't care if he didn't fit the definition of 'handsome' or had his own faults. She loved him for _who_ he was, not _what_ he was and your mother had done the same for me."

"Yes," Heather added, "Your grandparents would've accepted you for who you are. I know they would've loved you very much."

"Who are we?" Liana asked.

"You are our children: Liana, kunoichi of ice and Forrest, ninja of nature. But your elements and deeds won't define you alone. You have your own personalities and all we want from you is to stay true to who you are. My parents would've wanted it too."

As if from out of nowhere, tiny snowflakes descended from the heavens. Zane knew his parents were watching over him and his family.

'Father… Mother… Thank you…'

After saying their silent prayers, the family let the dead rest peacefully for even in the afterlife, they still loved them yet part of them continued to live on in the new generation because such is the way of life…

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **As always, please review & send in any suggestions you have!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Within Destiny**

 **Ah, another night, another update.**

 **This time, it's a blast from the past because we'll see Lou & Estelle's relationship before Cole was born. I also see a ton of headcanons of Cole getting his personality from his Mom & to be honest, I'm no exception! XD So enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 9

Lou and Estelle strolled through the streets of the more upscale parts of Ninjago City, browsing through all the shops that caught their fancy such as music stores. Having just gotten married, the Charbonneau couple covered their faces so no one will recognize them. They just wanted to spend a day out without the paparazzi bothering them.

Lou never thought he'd get married so soon but he truly loved Estelle. Her passionate love for music was one thing they had in common and they loved each other even for their faults, such as Lou's uppity tastes and Estelle's… stubbornness. Lou often compared his wife's fortitude with the solid earth because underneath her beautiful looks, the black diva's will was as strong as a mountain, though that didn't always work out so well for him such as today…

"Lou! Look!" The black diva pointed at a patisserie window.

At the center of the display was a marvelous cake decked with pink frosting, strawberries, and decorated from top to bottom with icing swirls and borders. Lou already knew what was going to happen and wasn't too keen on dealing with it today.

"We _have_ to get that!" Estelle dragged her husband with almost unexpected strength.

"We still have leftovers of that cheesecake from our anniversary of when we first met." Lou said with exasperation. Estelle ALWAYS had an excuse to buy cake, from an anniversary for basically everything to just having a good day. He was sure that if not for her frequent dance lessons and workouts, she would become overweight from all the cake she eats.

"Nope!" Estelle shook her head, her wavy ebony locks swaying, "We're getting it today!"

"Estelle…" Her husband groaned in frustration.

"But I _need_ it!" The black diva complained like a spoiled child.

"Stop being so stubborn," Lou complained as well, "If you eat too much sweets, you're going to have health problems."

"It's not like I'm going to scarf it down in one sitting."

"Then finish the leftover cheesecake first. THEN I'll buy you the cake."

"But I don't want to eat the same thing over and over again."

"Now you're just picking hairs. All cakes are the same."

"How can you say that!?" Estelle stared at Lou as if he made a racist remark, "No cakes are ever the same! The same goes with songs! Each one is different and have their own appeal!"

"What will make me convince you NOT to get the cake?" Lou whined.

"If it's poisoned or ends up tasting gross." Estelle crossed her arms.

"Then let's not risk our lives and move on like none of this ever happened."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The French dancer moaned at his spouse's stubborn attitude.

"You can't go on all day like this." He sighed.

"Yes I can." She retorted.

There were times Lou thought Estelle was too strong-willed for her own good but he also didn't want to be stuck squabbling with her. Knowing her, she's _never_ gonna back down.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Lou felt a part of himself die when he readied himself to do what he was about to do…

* * *

CHA-CHING!

"Thank you for your patronage." The cashier bowed as Estelle had the biggest smile on her face while Lou kept grimacing at his wallet.

"Sometimes, you are SO incorrigible." Lou shot an annoyed glance at his wife once they left.

"Eh," His wife shrugged like nothing happened, "It was worth it."

The mustached man can only let out another moan of frustration, having had more than his fair share of his wife's stubbornness for the day.

"Oh, and Lou… thank you." Estelle leaned up to kiss her husband on the lips.

Upon that simple caress, all of Lou's past frustrations melted away and he soon kissed back. As much as Lou hated to admit it, seeing his beloved wife happy made the ordeal worth it. In the end, no one's perfect and Lou and Estelle still loved each other for better or worse.

After all, no one ever said marriage was that simple…

* * *

 **LOL this was a fun chapter to write & it's really fun writing about the ninja's family's pasts!**

 **As always, review & if you have any suggestions, please send them in!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Within Destiny**

 **Oh god, I'm in such a major sugar rush right now! I literally whipped this up in a few minutes so I won't be surprised if any of you find it disappointing so… read on!**

* * *

Drabble 10 (takes place right before Cole first sees Luna)

Out in a solitary lagoon, a lone mermaid gazed up at the full moon.

The mermaid's auburn hair flowed in gentle waves along with the breeze that carried the subtle scent of seawater and the purple scales of her tail sparkled like amethysts and the fin at the end of her tail gave off a shimmer, reflecting the soft moonlight. She parted her lips and a beautiful melody sounded forth for the surface to hear. Even the seagulls halted their calls and the ocean became still to hear her lovely song.

After finishing her song, the mermaid pointed her aquamarine eyes towards the waves where she came from and gracefully dove back into her home in the ocean. Greeting here were some dolphins and she caressed their smooth faces in greeting and was soon joined with other little undersea critters before descending into the deep depths of the ocean.

The mermaid swam amongst her underwater friends, spending another carefree day under the sea. She spent her night in the ocean singing, dancing, and exploring other parts of the sea. She soon saw an entrance to an underwater grotto and with her curiosity getting the better of her, she swam in to take a peek.

Inside the dark chamber, she made out the silhouette of a merman.

Though they only just met and she had no idea what he looked like, the mermaid felt drawn to this stranger. Before she knew what she was doing, she swam close to him but felt that he had a handsome appearance hidden in the shadows. The merman swam closer to him and she can see from his silhouette that he had a muscular body and the mermaid inched closer to him. His face was just about to emerge from the shadows when…

* * *

Luna Hoffman, student of the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, was brought out of her dream by the alarm on her phone playing one of Estelle's songs, 'Never Say Never'.

The auditions for the eponymous heroine of The Little Mermaid were being held in a couple of hours and she was planning on giving it a go. The German girl was still naïve and in her first year so she didn't really expect to be chosen but she could use it as practice to fulfill her dreams to be one of the greatest idols of Ninjago since the era of the Black Diva.

'That's probably why my dream was of mermaids and stuff…' The aqua-eyed girl dismissed her dream as just her thoughts revolving around the auditions.

After getting ready for another day at school she gazed at a picture that meant so much to her.

On the picture was her mother and her beloved dog Jewel and Luna felt guilty for leaving them behind to pursue her dreams but she knew they still loved her even if she was so far away…

But she was also determined to make them proud.

" _Mutter_ … Jewel… I'm going to do my best today!"

After gently kissing the picture, Luna went out to greet a new day…

…And maybe find her own destiny…

* * *

 **There. I just wasted your time with my sugar rush-induced brain fart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go crash but as always, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Within Destiny**

 **Wow! It's been a while since I last updated this story but hey, at least I got this chapter up! In this drabble, we'll see the Pyrrhus & Walker kids bond so get ready for some sweet family moments! Enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 11 (takes place 2 years before Children of Destiny)

"Kai! It's been such a long time!" Nya embraced her brother whom she finally paid a visit.

"It's good to see you again." Kai hugged his sister in turn.

Jay and Aria also exchanged greetings with one another before coming into the Pyrrhus family's home behind the shop which was just the same as Nya remembered it. The Japanese woman's home may be with Jay now but she can never forget the memories she made in this house, for both good and bad.

"Akira! Alex! Come say hi to your cousins!" Aria called out to her children.

First to arrive was Akira, who barely had time to greet his aunt and uncle before receiving one from his cousins.

"Akira!" Two voices rushed up to the older Pyrrhus twin.

Chris and Kyle playfully jumped on the fire ninja, who greeted them with just as much gusto.

Even in this generation, boys will be boys.

"Mommy, where's Alex?" Sayuri gently tugged her mother's skirt.

As if to answer her question, the kunoichi of wind emerged from the halls to greet the Walkers.

"Auntie Nya!" Alex gave her favorite aunt a big bear hug.

"Alex! You're here!" The youngest Walker child squealed joyfully.

"Yup! Now come over here and give your cousin a big hug!" Alex teased her youngest cousin.

The seven-year-old girl ran into her cousin's arms and Alex playfully lifted her up. Sayuri giggled while her cousin played with her. Being the only girls in their generation, they were quite close with one another and had some common ground. Alex believed that girls can be just as good as guys in everything, which went with Sayuri's desire to have powers like her brothers.

Perhaps Alex may help Sayuri find her own special something one day…

* * *

The two couples were filled with nostalgia seeing their children bonding with each other. Much like them, they had moments where they laughed together or fight with one another.

"This kinda reminds me of old times," Jay went on with another one of his famous ramblings, "I remember when Cole and I would argue about brains VS brawns or when Zane and I would go over my blueprints- "

"Jay, we get it." Nya stopped him but not in an annoyed manner, evidenced by the little kiss on the cheek she gave him.

"I have to agree," Aria added, "We've spent so much time together we're one big family, even if Nya never married Jay."

While the adults chatted away, the new generation also spent their quality time together.

* * *

"Check THIS out!" Akira created a spark of fire from his hands and showed off a bunch of tricks such as creating rings of fire to even spewing flames out of his mouth like a flamethrower.

"Oh yeah?" Chris taunted him with a bolt of lightning he warped into various shapes such as a dragon and even forming words.

"You think THAT'S cool? Then get a load of this!" Kyle used his metal powers to change a piece of metal from the shop into a katana with sheer force of will.

Meanwhile the girls were just bored with all the machismo going on.

"Boys. They're all the same." Alex rolled her eyes at her brother and cousins' antics.

"I know." Sayuri added.

"Let's go inside. We just brought a new game and we can try it out together." The olive-skinned girl suggested.

"Sure!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" The fire ninja noticed his sister leaving with Sayuri.

The younger cousin let out a subconscious pout and Alex knew that if the boys join in, she'll feel left out due to her lack of powers…

"We're gonna have some girl time so boys aren't allowed." The kunoichi of wind playfully stuck her tongue out at them before heading back in with Sayuri.

"Thanks Alex…" Sayuri thanked her cousin for going out of her way to make her feel special.

"No problem. I know what it's like feeling left out."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've tried out for school activities but got rejected just because I'm a girl…"

"Oh…"

"But it's their loss. Come on, we got some games to play."

"Okay!"

Sayuri followed Alex, happy to have someone besides her parents who understood her.

* * *

 **How was it?  
**

 **I imagine having only brothers, Alex & Sayuri are pretty close to one another.**

 **As always, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Within Destiny**

 **Another day, another update. Since Halloween is tomorrow, I decided to whip up a little drabble that has to do with candy so enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 12 (set right after the ending of Chosen by Destiny but before the epilogue)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cole whispered to Kai.

"Hey, we just defeated the Overlord so what's wrong with having fun?" The hothead dismissed his leader's concerns over the ninja and kunoichi's celebration of the Overlord's defeat.

"I just hope no one gets carried away…" Zane expressed his concerns as he gazed at the gaudy mannequin hanging above them.

Before Lloyd, his family, and Iris can go on their victory tour, the team wanted to celebrate their greatest victory and no party was complete without demolishing something, especially a piñata. The piñata (appropriately) resembled a black dragon and the ninjas each took a turn taking part in the beautiful concept of beating the living crap out of something and get candy in return. All the ninjas took a turn and some of them even managed to hit the piñata but couldn't get any of the heavenly candy trapped inside to fall out of their prison and into their bellies.

But the moment Cole was dreading inevitably arrived.

Last but certainly not least to take a turn was Lloyd.

"Okay Lloyd, it's your turn." Jay covered Lloyd's eyes with a blindfold and handed him the bat to crack open the piñata if he gets lucky.

The ninjas spun the blindfolded hero a few of times and then prayed he doesn't get too carried away. The venom in him may be gone but he can still get really scary when provoked.

Once his dizziness subsided, the green ninja's face contorted into a borderline psychotic grin…

'I _knew_ this was going to happen!' Cole cursed himself for not interfering before hiding behind one of the sofas.

Lloyd cackled and swung the bat like a madman and the first victim was the Dareth, who got hit on top of his head, ruining his pompadour. Everyone started running away from the green ninja who was their savior but was now their greatest fear. Ironically, the piñata did just fine.

This led to the newest rule in the way of the ninja: NEVER throw a party involving piñatas with Lloyd. Ever.

* * *

 **And let that be an important lesson to you, folks!**

 **Be on the lookout for my Halloween one-shot coming tomorrow & as always, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi guys! I decided to make a quick drabble that's kind of like my way of showing that no one cares about Thanksgiving. It's always Halloween & then Christmas. Anyway, this is all about everyone's favorite nindroid so enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 13 (set between the Christmas Special & Children of Destiny)

It was now Christmas in Ninjago but for a certain couple, that holiday didn't matter.

Like every other year, this day was also Zane's birthday.

The Julien couple got away from all the holiday consumerism to celebrate the former nindroid's birthday on a boat as he had once wished but Heather went all out for him by getting tickets to a yacht sailing on the eastern seas with those who wanted to celebrate the holidays in a more sophisticated style.

Zane took in the tranquil views of the ocean with his loyal falcon perched on the rail next to him while waiting for his wife, who said she had a special something for him. He always felt at ease when he immersed himself in nature and it was probably because of that that he and Heather hooked up in the first place…

A light tap on his shoulder distracted him from the view of the night sky and he turned around.

Standing in front of him was his wife with her hands behind her back, obviously hiding whatever it was she had for him.

"Heather, you said there was something you wanted to show me…"

"Happy birthday, Zane."

Heather handed over a present with ice blue wrapping and a bow with a bunch of white flowers on top.

" _Kiitos_." Ever grateful for his wife's love, Zane expressed his gratitude with a kiss.

Carefully unwrapping the present and opening it, the ice ninja finally uncovered his present. He took out a snow globe from the box and onto his hands and stared in awe. The base was made to look like the base of a snowy mountain with trees resembling Birchwood trees. In the dome itself was a snowman with a shuriken in its twig arms and perched on its head was a falcon.

Zane was left speechless by all the painstaking details on the simple gift and can't believe that Heather would go through a lot to make him happy.

"I helped design it to be unique… just like you." Heather spoke.

"Heather…" He finally found his voice.

"Um… do you like it…?" She shyly asked.

"It's perfect, no, it's _beyond_ perfect."

The couple shared another loving kiss to affirm that their bonds are just as strong as ever.

So long as the snow falls every winter and the flowers bloom every spring, nothing in this world will ever drive them apart.

* * *

 **Awwww, isn't that sweet?**

 **I guess some fluff is in order because of what will happen in Children of Destiny. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this drabble & review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi guys! After all the drama in CoD, I decided to take a little reprieve with a fluffy chapter featuring the ninjas' parents before it all started! This time, it's Dr. Adam Julien & Claire! So sit back and enjoy the budding romance!**

* * *

Drabble 14

Adam was never a particularly social person but there was something about Claire that always gave him this strange feeling as if he couldn't fathom being without her. The college senior and freshman were nigh inseparable whenever they managed to be together. They listened to one another whenever talking about the subjects they're studying or just their own quirks.

Today was no exceptions since Adam and Claire didn't have much to do.

The delicious fragrance of a homemade meal being prepared filled Claire's dorm during one of Adam's visits. One quirk the bespectacled student discovered was that she was a fantastic cook because every time he came over, she would whip up a meal or snack for him and even such a simple thing like a sandwich would taste wonderful if it was made by her.

"Finished!" Claire announced cheerfully upon serving him a juicy Salisbury steak with gravy and steamed veggies. She even made a homemade fruit cocktail for dessert on the side.

"You… didn't have to go all the way for me…" Adam was astonished by the lavish meal but also felt a little bad for Claire working so hard just for him.

"Don't worry about it. I've always enjoyed cooking because making something homemade has its… charm… It's probably because you make it yourself instead of just buying something cheap and mass-produced…" Claire answered while setting up a plate for herself.

"Yeah… I was never big on consumerism and fads."

"Me too."

The couple ate their meal and shared their interests and even finding some things in common, such as both of them having winter as their favorite season to the main fields of science they've planned on studying during their time at Alexander University.

"It _would_ be interesting to co-exist with actual robots…" Claire started once Adam lectured her on his plans as an engineer once he graduates, "But what if something happens such as their AI snapping or a worldwide virus infects them?"

"Honestly, I'm still looking into it. I always knew studying in engineering would take years but as long as I'm doing something I enjoy, I don't mind."

"That's nice…"

"So why did you decide to study in neuroscience?"

"I always found it fascinating how similar the way the nervous system functions like that of an advanced machine, be it a computer or like you said, a robot."

"I used to think neuroscience was more of a biological subject but in the end, it was you who've taught me some interesting things."

"I guess I can say the same for myself…"

The college students shared a quick chuckle before they finally became aware of the unfamiliar but not unpleasant warmth in their very beings…

"Adam, is something wrong?" Claire noticed the way the college senior stared off…

"I don't know why but… I always enjoy being with you and you know how I get whenever I'm in social situations…" Adam blushed sheepishly.

"Well, there's always people out there who accept you and others who don't."

"I even have trouble talking to my own relatives but with you… it's different… I feel like you're the one person I can confide all my feelings to…"

"I feel the same," Claire admitted, "I love my family and friends but with you, it's… different…"

"How so?"

"I… I still can't explain it… Whenever I'm with you… I feel whole… as if we're two puzzle pieces that match together and… compatible…"

Adam had no interest in romance before but the way Claire said it…

Was he actually falling in love with her?

Adam wanted to say something but then he noticed the time.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." Adam awkwardly went for the door.

"Yeah…" Claire can only nod in understanding.

"Claire…"

Adam wished he could understand this strange feeling in his heart but just can't find the correct words and it pained him that he couldn't comprehend them…

"…See you later…"

Without sparing a backward glance, Adam left Claire, internally beating himself up for leaving in such a disgraceful manner after all she had done for him.

But then again… who said falling in love was every going to be easy?

* * *

 ***sighs* It never is…**

 **It was nice writing 'prequel-esque' stuff again & I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Within Destiny**

 **Hey guys! It's gonna be Thanksgiving (though it's an almost nonexistent holiday thanks to consumerism) tomorrow so I decided to get in the mood with a food-related drabble & what better way than to write a sweet chapter with the greatest chef in Ninjago himself, Zane? And there's bonus fluff cuz Heather will also be in it so sit back & enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 15

A mélange of delicious scents filled the Julien couple's house in Arbouria.

Zane was busy preparing a feast for his wife, who was growing heavy with child. Heather was in her second trimester at the moment and they just found out the baby was a girl. Since Heather was pretty much eating for two, the ice ninja was pretty much neck deep in culinary tasks.

But the former nindroid didn't mind one bit.

The one rule Zane considered the most important in cooking is to consider who you're making the food for and it doesn't matter if it's simplistic fare or something straight out of the fanciest restaurants in Ninjago. Even if the recipe is followed by the book or some twists are added to it, it doesn't really matter. All that mattered was to see the smile on that person's face when they eat something delicious. That was something Zane wholeheartedly believed in, especially when cooking for the ninjas and most importantly, his wife.

DING!

With the timer set off, Zane took out the food roasting in the oven and the meal was starting to finally come together. It won't be long until the fruits of his labors will be repaid with Heather's smile and that alone will make it all worth it.

"Zane, are you done yet?" Heather suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry but please wait a little longer. I'll summon you when I'm ready." Zane answered.

Since she was barred from the kitchen until Zane's surprise was ready, the plant wielder didn't know what was for dinner tonight, except that her husband said it was a surprise. While she did like the occasional surprise, she was getting really hungry and that wouldn't bode well for their unborn daughter. She tried to pass the time watering the flowers, reading some books, or just watch some TV but the long wait was starting to get to her.

"Ah!" Heather felt her daughter kicking as if she too was getting hungry.

"Patience little one. Your father's already working really hard…"

"Heather, you can come in now." Zane's silky smooth voice summoned her.

A gasp escaped from Heather's mouth once she was finally allowed into the dining room.

The table was set up with a feast fit for a god. A plump roast chicken stood out at the center of the table with a medley of sides, from potato gratin to salad with homemade dressing. A bunch of other delectable delights like sautéed vegetables, piping hot soup, and freshly baked bread was laid out before her. There was even a gorgeous trifle brimming with custard and fruits for dessert and glasses of homemade drinks on the table.

Even the table itself was decorated with a vase full of her beloved flowers in the center and at a safe distance were a couple of candles, making it even more romantic.

"Oh my…! Did you really make all this…!?" Heather

"Of course. You _and_ our daughter deserve the very best." Zane embraced his wife and felt her belly, knowing what will await them.

"This is… I-I don't know what to say…!"

"You don't have to say anything. Your happiness is my happiness."

The kunoichi of nature instead, thanked her husband with a passionate kiss and he kissed back until they needed air.

"Why don't you give the food a try? I wouldn't want it to go to waste." Zane offered.

"I would love to."

Heather never tasted a feast so delicious in her life. Everything, even the sides, were absolutely perfect and she can tell Zane even added a few changes of his own so it would match up to her tastes such as the gratin using carrots and the salad dressing having a sweet kick to it. She can even taste the love and thoughts her husband put into the feast and that was what made it all the more delicious.

"Do you like it?" Zane asked once Heather finished off her first plate.

"Of course! Zane, you're the most wonderful husband I could ever hope for!" An earnest smile quickly graced Heather's face and Zane could feel his heart flutter seeing her so happy.

"Thank you." The ice ninja beamed at her compliment.

"No. Thank _you_." Heather leaned towards him and kissed him to show her endless gratitude.

Making others happy and putting your feelings into the food you make was the true reason the ice ninja became such a good cook like his mother had been. Seeing the people he cared about enjoy the food he put his thoughts into filled Zane with even more gratitude, especially if that person was his wife.

Sometimes, even the simplest things like food can be one of the greatest joys in the world.

* * *

 **Wow! Seriously, I almost got hungry describing the feast.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this drabble & have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Within Destiny**

 **December's finally here! I can't believe how fast the year just went by! To get into the holiday spirit, I've done a little 'behind-the-scenes' drabble set during 'Can of Worms' after Kai was infected by acid, I mean Venomari venom so expect some Christmas craziness so enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 16

No matter how far Kai ran or where he was, he just couldn't escape from this overly festive hell. They just kept popping up wherever he went and followed him like a bunch of dumb lemmings, scary giant lemmings made of gingerbread and snow or dressed like elves or the dreaded…

"NO! DON'T SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE YOU CREEP!" The fire ninja swung his sword at the others.

"Kai! Calm down! It's us!" Nya tried to reach out to her brother but he still slashed the Sword of Flames aimlessly before her and the other ninjas. He didn't want to know why she was wearing a 'sexy Santa' outfit but what he did know was that her get-up only made things worse.

"Sensei, how long will the venom last?" Zane turned to his wise teacher, hoping for an answer.

"The last recorded victim of the Venomari's venom was under its spell for a few hours." Sensei Wu answered calmly.

"A few hours!?" Jay exclaimed, "You're saying we have to deal with Kai being on an acid trip for a few hours!?"

"You're one to talk! If it weren't for you fooling around, Kai wouldn't have been attacked in the first place!" Cole shoved the lightning ninja.

"How would _I_ know when the Venomari would attack!?" Jay got up and got into another one of his and Cole's childish slap-fights.

"Guys! This is not the time to fight!" Nya pretty much had to push them apart.

Kai let out a bloodcurdling shriek when Sensei Wu tapped him on the shoulder but still high on the Venomari venom, the poor ninja thought it was Santa Claus creeping up on him to do all the terrible things he suspected he would do since he was little. He didn't care why these snowmen and gingerbread people have the voices of the ninjas but there's no way he'll trust them.

"Kai! Get hold of yourself!" Cole grabbed Kai's arm while Zane grabbed the other but the fiery ninja only screamed at the top of his lungs now that he was caught by the buff gingerbread man and his tall snowman sidekick and carried him towards Santa on his throne decked with lights. Beside the scary man was a creepy reindeer with a glowing blue nose that kept taunting him.

"Let go of me! Sacrifice Garmadon instead! We know there's no happy ending for him!" The red ninja kicked and screamed like a baby.

Even Lloyd thought the sight of Kai losing his shit over the 'Christmas demons' only he can see was pathetic. At first, he found it funny when Kai thought he was Link betraying Hyrule to side with Santa and got extremely paranoid over Santa sneaking in while he's asleep but right now, he was a pitiful mess, a mess high on Serpentine drugs.

"Sensei! What should we do with him!?" Zane was now having trouble restraining Kai because he nearly got hit in the face more than a few times.

"I've never seen anyone react so violently to the Venomari's venom in my long life," Sensei Wu grew disturbed by Kai's severe Christmas phobia, "I don't want to do this either but we have no choice but to restrain Kai until the venom's effects weaken."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Kai's efforts to free himself were becoming more violent and even Lloyd and Wu had to pitch in to keep him from going on a venom-induced rampage against Christmas.

"I'm sorry Kai but this is for your own good!" Jay struggled to hold down Kai's leg while dragging him to the ninjas' shared room. Even after being strapped to his own bed, Kai's shrieks could be heard all over the Bounty, annoying everyone else.

"Seeing your greatest fear is one thing but ranting about Christmastime stuff is another!" Lloyd tried covering his ears to no avail.

"There's probably an explanation for Kai's phobia but now isn't the time," Sensei Wu said, "And with the way Kai's behaving, we'll just have to deal with him for the next couple of hours."

"And if that doesn't work…?" Cole started.

"Then we'll stay at the hotel."

* * *

 **LOL I couldn't stop laughing while writing this drabble! But I have a proper Christmas story in the works right now & remember, don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Within Destiny**

 **I'm back with another drabble! Honestly, this is really short since I just wrote it on a whim. I noticed I didn't write the events of Sayuri's birth so I whipped up a quick drabble so enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 17

Chris and Kyle stared at the bundle in their mother's arms at the hospital. The tiny newborn girl was fast asleep so they couldn't really tell if she looked like her parents or even them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nya carefully moved her daughter so her sons can get a better look.

The Walker brothers remained silent, taking in the fact that they now had a sister.

Meanwhile, Jay was delighted to have a third child unlike his teammates having just two. It was going to be difficult but after raising two sons, he firmly believed he and Nya will be able to pull through with their baby girl.

"Does she have a name?" Chris looked up at his parents for an answer.

"We're still thinking." Jay answered for his wife.

Nya gazed lovingly at her daughter while letting inspiration find a name for her. Several names came to mind for her child but she wanted something unique that also matched her.

'My sweet princess… She's so little… so delicate… like a lily…'

Finally, Nya found the perfect name for her daughter.

"Sayuri." She said as if out of nowhere.

"Who's Sayuri?" Jay turned to his wife, not knowing anyone named 'Sayuri'.

"Our daughter. Her name is Sayuri." The mother of three nodded.

"So she's called Sayuri now?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. Like her name, she is unique. Just like all of you."

"Sayuri… it fits her." Jay smiled down on his daughter.

Only such a name could befit the daughter of Jay and Nya Walker and one day, the entirety of Ninjago will her name: Sayuri Walker.

* * *

 **Yeah, I was aiming for something short but sweet. As always, tell me what you think & if you have any suggestions, fire away & review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Within Destiny**

 **Okay guys! Here's another drabble but this time, it's a 'prequel' drabble starring Zane. Since he doesn't know he's a nindroid at the time, he's going to (mostly) assume he's human here. Alright, so sit back & enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 18

"Good morning."

"Hello."

"Greetings."

All types of greetings were echoed throughout the little northern town where a certain young man dwelled.

Zane Julien was a strange man who came to this village one day, knowing nothing but his name. He was seen by some as rather odd by the way he reacted to certain things differently from the norm to the point of being innocently insensitive but it was apparent that he was possibly one of _the_ sweetest people to grace Ninjago. He always did whatever he could to help anyone from children to the elderly in this little town despite having no memories. He was also an excellent cook and offered the culinary delights he made to the public to show his goodwill to the people for allowing him to stay in the village, yet he also can't recall where he learned such skills. One other quirk that set him apart from everyone else was that he was able to hold his breath for a VERY long time underneath the village lake as if he didn't need oxygen.

Perhaps it was because of these quirks that Zane was a quickly beloved citizen of the village.

But at the same time, though he couldn't be more grateful to be accepted, Zane couldn't forget the void in his heart over the fact that he had no memories of his life before his arrival and that he had no family.

'Is there anyone out there I have any connections with? Is there someone looking for me?'

The mysterious man asked many questions of his origin for many nights but never got answers.

Could his origins also be the explanation for his nearly surreal affiliation with the cold?

Everywhere Zane went, the villagers often remarked how cold the atmosphere would suddenly drop, even in the warmest buildings and some older people remarked that winters in the town had more snow ever since he suddenly arrived. Because of that, rumors began to spread about Zane, particularly those presuming he may not be human.

Zane didn't act like it but such presumptions have affected him emotionally.

Since he had no memories, was he really some different humanoid species?

Was he an offspring of those ice sprites spoken of in the local legends?

Unfortunately, not even he can answer those questions.

At least not until he happened upon a peculiar old man at the bottom of the lake…

* * *

 **Foreshadowing, isn't it?**

 **I hope you all liked it & as always, suggestions are always welcome & review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Within Destiny**

 **I'm back with another prequel drabble! This time, it's about Lloyd set right before he meets the ninja for the first time. This will fit more within the 'Destiny' universe cuz Iris will be referenced but he doesn't know her name at this time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 19

Lloyd lost track on how long he wandered through the Calm Fields nor did he care. All he cared about was that his trek was coming to an end when he caught sight of the mountains and a sign not too far away showing the direction to Jamanakai Village. He was finally going to get all the candy he wanted and strike fear in the hearts of men like his father.

But there was also _her_ …

It was because of that girl that he even managed to get this far yet he never thanked her.

'Not like I need to...' He shook off the miniscule sense of guilt in his heart.

She was also the first person who didn't treat him like crap and put up with him. Even if she was extremely annoying, he had to give her points for sticking with him.

'But it doesn't matter. I'm never gonna see her again anyway…'

Lloyd felt another strange feeling in his heart but didn't know what it was. The only feelings he knew he could feel were anger and resentment. He still had much anger in his heart for all the years he was seen as nothing but an outcast and at the other kids at Darkley's who bulled him because he was different from them. He resented his mother for abandoning him and because he had no memories of her. He also resented all the children that had a loving home and family. He wondered what it would be like if he had that… parents who will always be there to support him, keep him sheltered and well-fed, and just loving him…

Lloyd's green and red eyes welled up with tears but he blinked them back.

'I can't cry… Bad guys do _not_ cry…'

The boy steeled his heart and reminded himself of what his father would do in his position.

'Dad wouldn't chicken out. He'd take over the world in a heartbeat if he could and I'm going to do the same.'

This was Lloyd's one chance to make his mark upon the world and dammit, he'll take it before it escapes his grasp.

After a quick 'audition' of an impression of his nefarious father, Lloyd threw his black hood over his head and ascended the mountain towards Jamanakai Village…

…and his true destiny…

* * *

 **How was it? Tell me what you think & if you have any suggestions, fire away!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Within Destiny**

 **Hi guys! After that little shocker of Bella marrying Brad in my latest Christmas story, I decided it's only fair to show you what happened at their wedding so without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 20

To say that Kai and Aria were surprised by the latter's sister's choice of a husband would be the understatement of the century. They still wonder what Bella ever saw in Brad Tudabone but as long as they were truly happy and want to spend the rest of their days together, then the fiery couple will have no objections to it.

But the person the newlyweds should really be concerned about is the green ninja himself.

Brad was the closest person Lloyd had to a friend before running away from Darkley's but still, he didn't exactly deserve the 'friend of the year' award. More often than not, the brunette was not above joining Gene and the other boys whenever they picked on Lloyd, having no idea that such a misfit will end up saving Ninjago… or have a scary side.

Hearing of the way Lloyd went berserk while under the influence of the venom infused into him since birth, Brad was more than a little apprehensive of confronting his childhood buddy. Right now, the reception was going smoothly and even Kai's family were attending as well as many of the groom's former schoolmates… including Lloyd.

"Brad, is something wrong?" Bella noticed the way her husband kept fidgeting.

"I-it's not you, Bella. I'm just a little nervous… with Lloyd here and all…" He stuttered.

"That's in the past and I'm sure he's gotten over it."

"If only things were that easy…"

"Just talk to him and maybe things may work out."

Brad gulped nervously when his and Lloyd's eyes met.

He remembered that Lloyd's eyes were both green _and_ red but ever since Ninjago was purged from evil, the evil red in his irises were gone but that didn't mean the green ninja forgotten all those years of being bullied and may still hate him.

'O-oh god! He's coming here!' The groom panicked but kept a straight face.

"Brad…" Lloyd started stoically.

"L-L-Lloyd…?" Brad visibly flinched.

The former classmates simply stared in awkward silence until the groom was brave enough to strike a conversation.

"So… uh… how's life…?" Brad started tensely.

"Fine…" Lloyd responded coolly, "So looks like you finally tied the knot. I remember the time we swore off girls forever… guess we couldn't go through with that…"

"Yeah… Um… listen… about the way I treated you back at Darkley's… are you still super pissed about it…? I mean… I guess I can understand if you are…"

"Honestly, a part of me still can't forgive you for all the bullying but the past can't be changed."

"Guess you still hate me, huh?"

"You weren't the greatest friend but you were still the only one I had so it could've been worse. Besides, we're not children anymore and it's time for us to move on."

"So… that means you're not mad anymore…?"

"It's pointless to live in the past. The only direction we have is forward and that's important for you now that you're married. I was pretty nervous when I married Iris but I haven't looked back since and you'll soon learn that with Bella. If you two truly love each other, then you'll do fine."

Without another word, Lloyd returned to the crowd while Brad felt a weight lift off his chest.

At least Lloyd didn't COMPLETELY hate him anymore and even gave him his blessings.

"Brad, are you okay?" His new bride looked at him with concern on her pretty face.

"Yeah…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Everything will be fine…"

* * *

 **Oh Lloyd. You've certainly gained a lot of wisdom from your adventures.**

 **Also, I hope you all had a good Christmas & review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Within Destiny**

 **Another day, another drabble. Things are gonna be a little more heated again since we'll be taking a 'private' look at Garmadon & Haruka's relationship. I still don't know if this will make the fic 'M worthy' but you'll be the judge.**

* * *

Drabble 21

The tall monastery greeted yet another day in Ninjago.

Garmadon woke up, annoyed by the bright sun rays peeking through his window. He sat up on his bed, not caring he was naked as the day he was born and that Haruka was still sleeping next to him. She too had no clothes on her but the messed up blanket and strands of her golden hair managed to cover what made her a woman.

Then the memories quickly flooded back to him.

Today was the day Haruka will leave with Misako to investigate some more on some prophecy the latter discovered not too long ago. Haruka couldn't bear to let her childhood friend go all by herself but she didn't want to leave without spending one last night with her lover. Knowing it was going to be the last time they'll be together for a long time, Garmadon and Haruka wanted to make the most of it and… the results spoke for themselves…

The heat from the intense passion they felt last night still lingered and Garmadon can feel what was left of his heart yearning for more already.

Garmadon's thoughts were interrupted by his lover's moans as she too woke up. Like him, she was confused until she saw him standing before her, not caring one bit about his nudity. He was always a bit of a 'bad boy' so she didn't really judge him.

"Garmadon…? W-what… what am I…" She stuttered.

"Does it matter?" He responded rather rudely.

Haruka got up silently, also having little concern for the absence of clothes and the memories of last night also came back to her.

"Did we actually…?" Haruka was still a bit dazed but Garmadon didn't care. He held her slender body against his and the lingering passion took over both of them.

The brunette pushed his lover rather forcefully onto his bed, forcing a gasp to escape from her pink lips and he took advantage of it by crashing his lips down on hers. Their tongues were in a heated dance and their moans grew louder. Haruka nearly lost herself in their passion but the memories of her plan to leave stopped her before all logic was lost to her.

"Garmadon, wait." She somewhat reluctantly pushed him away.

"What now?" The red-eyed man growled.

"I… must go…" Haruka still remembered her plan to leave but her lover wasn't ready…

Not yet…

Instead, he held her as tightly as he can, lightly kissing her face, neck, and shoulders. His rough hands ran up and down her smooth stomach and gentle curves, occasionally touching her more feminine parts.

"No… Stay here… just a little longer…" Garmadon whispered in between kisses.

"G-Garmadon…" Haruka gasped, nearly giving in but mustered the courage to leave.

"I'll do what I must… for the future of Ninjago… I'm sorry but please try to understand…"

Without another word, she hastily wrapped one of Garmadon's towels around herself and left.

Garmadon's eyes glowed a menacing blood red as he found another reason to one day claim all of Ninjago for himself. If he could, he wouldn't let Haruka go and she could have everything she ever wanted if she stayed by his side.

But alas…

He'll have to wait until the time is right…

* * *

 **To those who've read Chosen by Destiny, you know what will happen…**

 **Also, some of you might be thinking I'm gonna go through with my Garmadon/Haruka practice lemon since this might be a sequel if it gets published. Again, tell me what you think & as always, reviews & suggestions are highly appreciated.**


End file.
